Soul Resonance
by snowcloud8
Summary: Death the Kid and Kassandra Langdon are trying to work on their dual arts soul resonance for the upcoming battle, but Kassandra's powers and feelings for Kid are holding her back. Will she ignore her emotions and move on with her life, or will teenage hormones get in the way? An alternate scene from my story: The Girl and the Shinigami. KidxOC mild OOC LEMON! First M rated fiction


**an alternate scene in The Girl and the Shinigami, that would've drastically changed the rating of the story. in this story, i should point out that Kassandra is 16 and Kid is 17, but in reality, they look much younger than that, even though he probably has been around for a good couple hundred years. this is my first (lemon) one shot so I hope I don't dissapoint and for those who are reading this, is is rated M for Mature content involving vast amounts of hot lemon (which is $3x for those who don't know). viewer's discretion is advised. alright, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! so enjoy~!**

**(warning: future plot spoilers for other fic)**

**Songs to Listen to: Embrace by Ember**** or Corrupted by SignalRunners**

**Soul Resonance**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I CLAIM TO! IF THEY DID, THEY SHALL DIE A HORIBBLE DEATH! NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT!)**

Selena and I walked through the woods near the DWMA, stumbling over the occasional log or vine on the forest floor.

"Jeez I wonder why Professor Stein told us to meet up with him in the forest?" I asked, kicking a random rock while both my hands were shoved in my bootcut jean pockets.

"You don't think he lured us out here to dissect us, do you?" Selena asked in horror.

"Naw, he wouldn't do that. Besides, all of his lab equipment wouldn't fit out here anyways." I said, slightly doubting my own words of encouragement. My mood lighten, however, when I spied Maka, Kid, and Soul in the same area, mainly because we weren't alone and because I got to see Kid.

"Hey Kid!" I waved cheerfully.

"Hey Kassandra." he said turning from his conversation, giving me one of his warm smiles that just makes my insides melt.

"Oh hey Kassandra, Selena. What are you two doing out here?" Maka asked.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. Any idea why we were called out here?" I replied.

"Not a one. Man, this is way uncool. I could be chilling in study hall right now."

"Hey guys! You had to come out here too?" replied a voice belonging to Black Star, both of his hands behind his head as Tsubaki walked next to him.

"Yeah. It's kinda a relief seeing you guys. We thought Dr Stein was going to dissect us or something!" I chuckled lightly before hearing a whooshing clattering noise from behind me that made my skin crawl. _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear...' _I thought bitterly as Stein rolled out on his lab chair, falling over as a vine caught one of his wheels, making all of us sweat drop as he tried to pick himself back up.

"Listen up everyone! There is a reason I called you all out here. Today, you are going to learn about Duel Arts. Up until this point, your training has been to resonate exclusively with your partners." Professor Stein said to a group of his students, pausing a bit before continuing. "However, because Morgan Le Fay is targeting weapons and meisters, with the added effect that Kassandra's soul protect was removed, a single soul resonance isn't going to be enough to defend yourselves against the oncoming threat. So, today I'm going to teach you how to work together to resonate souls as a team."

"All nine of us are supposed to match wavelengths?" I said in disbelief** (A/N: btw liz and patti are there but they're already in weapon form)**. The group murmered restlessly. They had managed to resonate with just Kid, Maka, and Black Star in short bursts, thanks to Soul's piano playing, but with the added meister and weapon and lack of black blood, it seemed almost impossible to imagine. Plus, Selena and I had problems already resonating as it is, and the witch factor was not helping!

"I know that the seven of you have already have done a successful resonance link, however that was achieved with black blood and there are nine of you now, so your group has to work even harder to make sure you don't fall behind the other groups." Stein stated before turning his speech towards me and Selena.

"I realize this is a difficult concept for you, since you two have yet to learn how to resonate with groups. So, to make things simpler, we will be doing this exercise in pairs. If we advance far enough, we will be able to connect those pairs together and do a 9-way soul resonance link. Maka, you and Soul will be paired up with Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid, since you are the only meister that has been around Kassandra's wavelength the longest, you will be paired with her and Selena; your souls seem to work well together. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Stein replied, sitting down in his lab chair as the pairs got in their selected groups.

Maka and Black Star began building up their soul wavelengths before they both began to merge. Seeing part of the wavelengths moving our direction, Kid turned towards me.

"You ready?" Kid asked as I nodded as Selena turned into her weapon form, our attention focussing more on concentration. Suddenly, two blue auras surrounded both of us as we tried to match our wavelengths with Kid's, the two souls connecting completely in a white flash. I began to sense Kid's thoughts as I felt myself enter his mind.

_'Kid...'_ I said through our linked connection.

_Kassandra...'_ he replied, surprising me as his voice echoed throughout my mind. He could hear my thoughts...oh god, he could hear MY THOUGHTS! Suddenly, my soul wavelength began to change colors. The blue began to clash with a swirling purplish color as the two energies collided, the blue maintaining the link but the purple cutting off all contact with Kid as it surrounded around me like a barrier.

"Kassandra, you need to let up your barrier. I can't read your movements." Kid shouted, not being able to contact me through my head.

"I...I can't!" I cried out, still trying to maintain a link with him._ 'There's got to be a way for us to resonate without him reading my mind. What if he discovers I like him? Our friendship would be put in jeparody, and I would keep anything like that from happening, even if it meant...that I could never truely BE with him...' _I thought viciously, sadness lingering in my heart as I frustratedly tried to release more of my wavelength.

"Kassandra, you're using too much of your wavelength! Kassandra! _Kassandra!_ **KASSANDRA!**" Kid began to shout as my wavelength began to overpower both of us, creating a large explosion that knocked us back. Black Star and Maka's resonance faded away as they both turn to rush over to us.

"Kid! Kassandra! Are you alright?" Maka asked in concern. I groaned as I picked myself up from the ground, Kid dusting himself off before walking over to me.

"What happened back there? You refused to let me connect to your mind." he asked, irritated that his clothes got dirty in the process.

"Well _sorry_ if I didn't want to be mind raped." I spat out spitefully, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth when Kid began looking like an injured puppy dog as hurt filled his eyes. _'I didn't mean to come off THAT mean...'_

"That was a very good first try. You seem able to establish a link, but something on Kassandra's and Selena's end seems to be interfering. Again." Stein ordered as Kid and I tried to maintain soul links. After many failed attempts, we decided just to give up.

"Maybe we should pick up where we left off tomorrow. Same time tomorrow." Stein said waved, leaving us behind before he stopped next to me and whispered the rest in my ear. "I know that your self consciousness is getting in the way of the link. That's why the witch part of your soul is interfering, though I don't know why. My guess is it has to do with Kid not being allowed to see something, am I right?"

My eyes widen in surprise how spot-on his guess is before he continues. "I don't know what exactly you are keeping from him, and frankly I'm not interested in finding out, but hopefully, whatever issues that prevented resonance will be cleared up if you two talk it out. It's not always good to keep secrets bottled up..." Stein said before dragging his chair off through the woods once more.

"What did he say?" Kid asked as Stein dissapeared.

"Oh, just to keep practicing and that Lord Death said to be home around dinnertime." I said putting up a fake smile. Kid eyes furrowed, giving me a questionable look before we both head down the street towards Death Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>(BEGINS PLAYING THE SONG)<strong>

_(flashback)_

_"Just shut up and tell him already!" Selena cried out in frustration as I buried myself under all my pillows._

_"No way! What if he doesn't like me back? I don't know what my life would be without him, Bi." I whined, muffled from the heaps of pillows. Selena huffs in frustration as she digs me out of my mound of pillows._

_"If you tell him, a great weight would be lifted off your shoulders. If he likes you back, great! If he doesn't, he doesn't. At least you'll finally know instead of cowering under a pile of pillows like a scaredy cat!"_

_(end flashback)_

Her confidence had become contagious, and before I knew it, I had reluctantly agreed, walking out of our room and marching the long walk down the hallway before I could change my mind. I began looking for Kid's room, trying to distinguish one similar door from the next. It's easy to get lost in Death Manor, being that all the doors and hallways are symmetrical and all, before I finally came across a door that says "Death the Kid's Room." Starting to chicken out, I knocked hesitantly on Kid's bedroom door, only for it to fly open and hit me on the head sending me sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my god! Kassandra, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you okay?" Kid asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah...I think I'm okay..." I said touching my forehead, only to feel something red, wet, and sticky on the edge of my fingers. "Or not..."

"Oh crap, you're bleeding! Wait right here! I'll go get the bandages!" Kid cried out as he took off, leaving me standing in his doorway like an idiot. Before long, he had come back with the first aid kit.

"You should be more careful, you know..." he said as we sat on the two chairs near the front of his room, blotting some antiseptic on a cotton ball he held with a pair of tweezers. "Injuries like this can ruin your symmetry."

"Hey, you're the one who opened the door at the wrong time." I said wincing from pain as he applied the antiseptic to the cut.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, not knowing if he meant the antiseptic or hitting me with the door. Probably both as he gingerly stuck a small band aid as symmetrical as possible on my forehead. "Better?"

"Much, thanks..." I said quietly as we both stood in awkward silence for awhile before Kid broke the silence.

"So, was there something you wanted?" he asked, standing near the doorway. At first, I felt like I could do it; tell him absolutely everything that had been on my mind ever since the first day we met. But the thoughts of the aftermath plagued my brain, allowing my cowardice to swallow up the small amount of courage I had in an instant.

"No...I guess not. Well, I better be going. Goodnight Kid~" I said, only to be stopped by him as he leaned up against the door's edge, both of his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed.

"Hold on...While you are here: what was that...earlier today?" he asked as I stood there in shock.

"What was...what?" I asked nervously trying to walk out the door, only for Kid to stick out one of his long slender legs and put his foot on the door frame, not taking a break in his stride as his eyes remained closed.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you release your barrier?" he asked, opening one eye.

"W-Well...umm...I guess it being a new technique and all, I guess my witch powers kicked in..." I lied, stuttering before a hand landed smack against the wall near my face in a fast blur. _'When had he moved?...'_ I thought in wonder as I stared up at a golden angry stare.

"Don't give me that crap! We were resonating _perfectly_ in sync before you put up that barrier! Something happened during the time when our minds were beginning to connect..." he said, trying to figure me out. I was beginning to grow paler and paler as his deductions became more and more accurate. "...There was something you didn't want me to see, wasn't there? That you didn't want me to hear you think!" Kid said, beginning to put the puzzle pieces together.

"NO!" I said a little too quickly.

"You're a really bad liar, Kassandra, you know that? I could tell that you weren't telling the whole truth about what Professor Stein said; you're so transparent." he chuckled darkly before his bangs covered over his face, hiding his eyes's expression. "You don't fully trust me, do you...?" he said in an almost sad whisper.

"No-"

"You _still_ don't fully trust me, even after all that's happened." he said in disbelief.

"No, that's not-"

"You think that I'm just some ugly, asymmetrical, worthless piece of trash, who doesn't even deserve to be a shinigami. I'm just some snobby rich kid to you, who relies on his grim reaper father for everything and get everything I want just because I'm his son, aren't I?!" Kid yelled angrily as he clenched his fists, beginning to shake.

"No, you're not-!"

"_No_, it's okay... You wouldn't be the first person who's ever thought that about me." he interrupted, speaking a bit more calmly, regret filled in his voice. "I just never expected that it would have ever come from you...I thought-...well, I guess it doesn't matters what I thought, since you are just like all the others...I'm so imperfectly flawed that I shouldn't even deserve to live-" Kid said, looking up as me with a sad smile and blank stare on his face before I slapped him across his cheek.

**"NO! GODDAMN IT! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"** I yelled as Kid held his jaw in surprise and shock. "DON'T YOU **EVER** TALK ABOUT GIVING UP ON LIVING! You're not just some worthless piece of trash and Lord Death _isn't_ ashamed to have you as a son. He's _proud_ that you _are_ his son, regardless of your OCD tendancies."

"...Sure, sometimes you ask your father for favors and yes, you do sometimes come off as snobby when you always wear suits and act polite because of your high status. But that's not how _I_ think of you!" I started to quiet down near the end as I began to do some shaking of my own as tears began to fall down my face.

"It doesn't matter to me at all... You're kind and gentle and you're one of the most kick ass meisters I have ever met... You're a shinigami, for god's sake **(A/N:no pun or redundancy intended)**, who can wield two weapons none the less! Most 3 star meisters can't even achieve that during their entire lifetime, and you did it at age 13! Whoever says that you're not worthy to be Lord Death's son, doesn't even deserve to walk the ground you walk on..." I mumbled, not realizing Kid had held me in his arms until I was talking/crying into his chest.

"Shhh, shhh...it's alright, it's alright..." he whispered through my hair as his hand caressed my hair, his other hand holding me tight, rubbing my back as I buried my face into his chest, his suit absorbing all of my salty tears. I sniff a little bit before continuing.

"And stop beating yourself up because of your hair...I hate it...when you do that..." I said turning away from his chest.

"I'll try..." he said ressuringly. "Feeling any better?"

"...A little bit...Sorry about getting your suit wet with all my snot and all." I said, blushing a bit.

"Nah, it's okay. I could always get it dry cleaned..." he chuckled lightly before leaving us hugging in a long pause before he looked down thoughtful at me.

"...Did you really mean all of that? What you just said?" he asked, his voice shaking as his eyes hid behind his bangs. I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. They held hidden amounts of sorrow and pain that couldn't be expressed in words.

"Of course, Kid! I meant every word. You ARE one of the nicest people I have ever met and I love everything about you." I smiled, not fully understanding the meaning behind all my words before it was too late.

"Even my asymmetrical hair?" he asked, running his hand through his three stripes before I grab it and pull it away from his face.

_"Especially_ your asymmetrical hair. It's one of the few things I lo-like about you." I smile, trailing off, catching myself on that last word as my hand absent mindedly ran through his striped hair. I brought it back down at my side blushing, realizing my embarrassing action. Kid gave me a genuine smile, not seeming to mind my actions at all. "A-And I do trust you, it's just..." I continued before trailing off.

"It's just that...what?" he asked a bit more kinder than last time. I was unable to finish as his looks began hypnotizing me. The moon shown over his three white stripes, making them shine like moonlight as the nearby candlelight in his room outlined his darker features, making the rest of his hair glow in a dark ebony.

I stared, realizing how oddly mesmerizing his eyes were. They were two different shades of gold: one that burned in a dark, passionate amber in center of his eyes and the rest of his iris in an electrifying yellow. That, in and of itself, is one of the few things that I found amazing about him. His multicolored golden hawk eyes held so much depth that I could get lost in them. His eyes locked with mine, wondering what I was staring at.

"What?" he asked leaning towards my heated face.

"I-It's n-nothing..." I stutter, not knowing how much longer I could restrain myself, realizing how close we were. Whether it was his sexy stare, his golden colored eyes, or his asymmetrical striped hair, I knew I had wanted him. But it would never work out. He only saw me as a friend, and that friend was just a witch meister, not every bit as powerful as an immortal death god. But at that moment, I didn't care. I just knew I wanted- no, I NEEDED him. Even if, just for a second.

"No seriously, wha-?" he began before I interrupted him as I smashed my lips against his. His eyes looked at me in surprise, but he didn't pull away until a couple seconds later. I blushed profusely, regretting my actions immediately as a wave of emotions swirled in the pit of my stomach as he stared at me in a daze, trying to comprehend what had just occured.

_'Great! I put him in a stupor, and now, he'll never speak to me again! I blew it! BLEW IT!'_ I thought as my vision began to blur, not being able to bear any thoughts involving him not being in my life as I turned away from the shinigami.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I tried to restrain the damns of water in my eyes, threatening to break at any second. "I just ruined everything, didn't I?..." After giving Kid time to absorb what just happened, I tensed up and looked down at the floor as a single shining tear spilled down my face and onto the carpet floor, not being to hold them back any longer. As more tears began to fall, Kid suddenly cupped my cheek in his hand and turned my face towards his, his eyes swimming in unreadable emotions, before he leaned towards me and placed his lips on my own.

Surprised at the sudden action, electricity jolt throughout my body as my knees beginning to buckle, instantly dominated by his kiss. Snapping out of my dazed state, I began to kiss him back as all of my harbored feelings for the past couple of months flooded through the gates of my heart, expressing what a thousand words couldn't describe as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He received equal pleasure on his end as he put one of his hands behind my head and the other on my waist to deepen the kiss as I just simply melted. As corny as that sounded, I totally did. I could've cried right then and there if he wasn't holding my mouth hostage. Momentarily forgetting how to breathe (and stand), we broke apart abruptly to come up for air, both of us panting loudly as I leaned up against him for support. _'Damn, that boy can **kiss**!'_

"How long?" he breathed out, panting for breathe.

"Ever since the big mission at Anubis. You?" I asked, trying to suck down more oxygen.

"Too long." he answered before he snaked his arms around my back and hungrily enclosed me in a lip-lock once more. Our kisses became more passionate, remembering how to breathe through noses, as our tongues began to invade each others' mouth, tracing every detail of the other's mouth as they tango'd in a dance of fiery passion. I began running my fingers through his hair as he stroked and felt up the side of my back, occasionally sneaking his hand under my bra line.

Feeling more urgency for his touch, I jumped on him, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist like a vice grip, not wanting to let go as I began to claw at his back through his suit. Kid began to lead us towards the side of his bed, his body falling on top of mine, sending both of us toppling over as he laid me out on top of his crimson bed spread. Kid was pressed up against me, both of his legs intertwined with my own as he pushed his lips forcefully down, pushing my head further into the blankets to deepen the kiss as he ran his hand up my upper thigh and began to stroke it, making me frustrated that I was wearing jeans instead of a skirt, giving him less access than I wanted, desperate to feel his touch more. Moaning in ecstasy through his kiss, I could feel his member harden in pleasure up against my hips. The kiss was abruptly broken as Kid began to come back to his senses, his hands pinning both of my arms back against the bedspread.

"Wait...wait, wait, wait...Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice ragged, not entirely wanting to stop. I responded by grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him on top of me once again into a lust-filled kiss, him returning it with rough satistifaction. My breathing became more erratic as he began kissing my mouth, jaw, and ear, moving downward as he started nuzzling my neck, symmetrically sucking and nimbling both sides of my neck as he gently raked his teeth down to my collarbone near my cleavage, leaving behind traces of various lovemarks as he rubbed at me through my shirt, teasingly tugging at it in hopes of pulling it off.

I responded by blowing lightly and nibbling in his left and right ear, a deep moan emitting from Kid's throat as I bit down, causing one of them to slightly bleed as I began to lick his wound tenderly. He let loose an animalistic groan before he began to push my t-shirt further up to my bra line as his kisses moved further down my neck before he stopped to stare into my eyes. His eyes burned with desire as he pulled me into another long kiss, bringing me up in a sitting position as he began to remove his black and white coat before flinging it to the other side of the bedroom floor.

My eyes widened in shock as his coat was strewn out on the floor, half expecting Kid to stop and go hang up his suit. But he continued kissing me, as if he hadn't had another care in the world. I put more enthusiasm into the kiss as my tongue shot into his mouth and wrestled with his, thrilled at seeing that Kid cared more about me than the asymmetrical mess he had created. That action had made me want him even more as he began to unbutton his white shirt. Frustrated at how long it was taking, I ripped off his white shirt when he was down to his last three buttons, popping most of them off as I threw it next to his coat. He stared at me in wonder, urgency, and horror at how aggressive I was being and how that his shirt was now asymmetrical. As if I read his mind, I whispered tenderly the eight best words he had ever heard in his ear.

"Selena can always sew them back on later."

He began to kiss me with a new urgency as he continued to undress. Our shoes had long been kicked off as I helped him undo his tie as I pulled it over his head, that being one of the few times we broke our kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting us, until he proceeded to help me remove my tshirt, leaving only my creme blue bra on and proceeded to kiss me passionately again. He brought his hands down from my waist to my hips and butt as he began to stroke them, squeezing and tracing every line with his fingers, sending shivers up my spine as he began to undo and pull down my bootcut jeans, almost sliding down my matching blue panties in the process, much to his pleasure as I squeaked in surprise. He let loose a sexy smirk of triumph as I began to kiss him more urgently and furiously.

I quickly began to unfasten his belt as I tried to get his pants undone, which seemed to spur him on even more as he left out a 'hmmph' from our smashing lips as I tugged hard on his black belt before it fell, revealing him to be in black boxers. We both began to look at the other to see what we had been able to uncover and reveal as the facades of self security and sense were stripped away as we gawked at the sight laid before us.

Kid, normally coming off as a twig in his slimming black suit, was revealed to have the body of a god **(A/N: again, no pun intended)** as unseen martial arts muscles were displayed in front of me through his tall lanky, swimmer's body figure. His boxers hung loosely on his hips below his chizled chest. As I was enamored with him, he gawked at my small half-naked figure illuminated by the candlelight.

"Kassandra...you're..breath-taking..." Kid said gazing at my small reflection as I blushed lightly, feeling slightly self conscious on how vunerable I was without my clothes as he stared, me hypocritically looking back at him, constantly thinking how sexy he looked with his slightly messed up hair and sagging boxers, wondering even more what he looked like with his boxers off.

My question was put on hold as we both were on top of each other once more on his bed, his chest feeling cool against my heated skin. He began to kiss me stronger than before, if that was possible, as he caressed my body, enjoying the easier flow of access to my skin, sending me over the edge in an ecstasy high as new adrenaline rushed through my system at the smallest brush of skin. I couldn't believe how much his touch affected me so much, but all I knew was that it was driving me absolutely out of my mind. If this was what madness truly felt like, then maybe I didn't want to be sane.

His hands began to explore further up my body as they made their way up to my breasts, coaxing them through the fabric as I moaned in pure pleasure.

"Take...it...off." he whispered darkly in my ear, making my eyes widen and obey his command, as if he had a spell over me, as I unhooked my bra, my cleavage fully exposed.

"Beautiful...absolutely perfect symmetry..." he smiled as he ran his tongue down between them, moving onto my left breast as he started to suck and tease my nipple as it hardened, running his other hand coaxingly on my other breast before he switched and did the same thing to it. Deciding to reward him, my hand made its way towards his boxers, feeling him pressing up against me as I began to rub at his erection through his clothing.

"Kas...sand..dra..." Kid moaned, his eyes closing as I rubbed at him through his boxers, feeling it stiffen at the touch. "Stop teasing me..."

I proceeded to pull at his boxers slightly as I reached inside his boxers and fully stroked his manhood, squeezing it a bit as his eyes seeming to roll to the back of his head as his boxers started to slip. Deciding to mess with him a bit more, I pulled back up his boxers as he showed me a look of dissapointment before it evaporated into a sinister smirk.

"Well then, I guess I will have to tease you a little bit, too." he said as he brought his own hand swiftly between my legs, having to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from screaming as he fingered me through the fabric, sending tremors up my spine. I shuddered, pressing myself into his chest as I moaned into his ear, starting to rub his member furiously once more. We kept touching and teasing each other lightly as I began to feel hot moisture seeping through the bottom of my underwear. Unknown instincts began to take hold as I released my grip and began to strip off my underwear, pulling them down to my ankles and kicking them away as I arched my body against Kid's, wanting him more than ever.

"More..." I mumbled out loud, half out of my mind as I sighed in ecstasy. He smirked at me as he began to rub furiously at my opening. "More!" I said a little louder as he moved even faster, sending charges all throughout my body, his touch feeling like fire. As I was beginning to come, he stuck two of his fingers into my womanhood as I gasped sharply in surprise. Before I could recover, he stuck in a 3rd and a 4th finger. I cried out his name as he began to pump them deeper and deeper, sending me reeling over in cries of ecstasy and bliss. As he removed his fingers, he licked his lips before he shot his tongue through my folds, licking every inch as I opened up my legs, moaning louder and louder as I began to come. After my juice spilled onto the sheets, he resumed licking it clean.

"Ohh...Kid..." I exclaimed, enjoying every bit of the sensations he gave me as he began to pull off his boxers, revealing his member to be fully hardened. Feeling he had been teased enough, I brought my mouth over onto the tip of his manhood and began to suck. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head as I began to bob my head up and down, plunging his member further and further into my mouth. He let out a growl straint as he released, me spitting out the excess juice as bits of it dribbled down my chin. He whiped away the liquid as he began to kiss me again, moving his body on top of mine as his hips began to nestle near my thighs. Shocked of what was about to occur, I shied away and broke the kiss.

"Ummm Kid...I've never done this part before..." I mumbled, trying to pull away from him with the one part of mind not under the influence of teenage hormones. He stared at me in wonder before speaking up again.

"You mean you're still a...?" he asked as I slowly nodded my head. "Me too. But how do you know what to do so well?"

"...Selena leaves a lot of her romance novels lying around the house." I blushed sheepishly, looking away from him.

"I know. I've read them." he replied as my expression twisted drastically into a look of horror. "What? I ran out of materials to read in Father's library..." He blushed as I laughed quietly.

"Oh well, who am I to complain?" I chuckled before I gently pecked him on the lips. He turned to smile at me as he returned the kiss before I broke the kiss.

"Hey Kid? What if we used...soul resonance during 'this part'?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why would we need to use it? We're not fight against any enemy or anything." he said in confusion.

"I know that, but if we matched our soul wavelengths, everything would be enhanced as our wavelengths become one."

"But we couldn't do it before. How could we achieve it now?"

"This time, I'll keep my barrier down. The only reason I did that before was because I didn't want you to read my mind. If you found out I loved you as everyone else was connecting to the resonance, it would've ended very badly."

"Wait...you... love me?" he asked dumbstruck as I smiled tenderly.

"With all my heart, body, and soul." I said tracing his lips down his neck and to his chest. His eyes shone brightly as he smiled and pulled me into a chaste kiss. Without warning, our bodies began to resonate. Instead of the usual power-filled and destructive resonance, the outlines of our bodies began to gleam quietly our respective soul color as our connection was established.

_"Kid..."_ I thought through my mind.

_"You do realize it will hurt a little, right?"_ he said through the mind link, already knowing what I wanted.

_"If I bleed, then it's a good thing your sheets are red."_ I thought as I kissed him, addicted to his touch. He began to hotly kiss me and excite me as he strattled my hips and began the deed. I could feel the tip of his member trail near my entrance as adrenaline and ecstasy rushed through my body all at once as he began to push inside of me. I let out a cry of pain and a single tear as he slid in painfully slow, allowing my inner walls to stretch and adjust as he went in deeper and deeper inside of me.

_"Are you okay?"_ he asked in concern. I bit my bottom lip and nodded as he kissed away my tears and continued moving. It stung a bit but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as he started to rhythmically move faster inside of me. I reeled in ecstasy as we both cried out each others' name before we both climaxed and fell over, both of us panting in a jumble of sweaty limps and lying on either side of the bed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined." I said breathlessly as Kid chuckled. After all that had just happened, I was starting to warm up to the idea of symmetry, seeing how pleasurable it had left both of us as pulled me closer towards him.

"I love you." he said as he softly pressed his lips against mine.

"Love you too." I whispered as I rested my head on his chest. As the temptation of sleep beginning to take hold, I snuggled up against his chest, dreaming peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion: Next morning, they all resonated perfectly, creating a nine-way resonation link. And thus ends my first M-rated fanfic. Gotta tell ya, I was blushing throughout making most of this story. Rate and review, if you dare! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...I like chocolate ^w^<strong>


End file.
